Happy birthday
by Nanda Taisho
Summary: No dia de seu aniversário Gabriel leva seu filho a mais um de seus encontros. Mas Adrian não esperava que esse dia que tinha tudo para ser ruim teria um final muito bom.


**_Há um bom tempo eu queria escrever algo com relação a miraculous e agora nasceu Happy birthday, um romance adolescente bem leve pra dar uma alegrada nesse dia. Aproveitem_**.

Adrian não queria estar ali, estar com seu pai era um saco. A única coisa que importava para seu progenitor era chamar atenção de outras garotas e todas as vezes que estavam juntos ele queria usar a máscara de bom pai pra fazer sucesso com as mulheres.

Era seu aniversário e a única coisa boa disso tudo era que ele tinha conseguido uns trocados e ia conseguir jogar no Fliperama do shopping, mas com seu pai nem tudo eram flores e ele teve que trazer no encalço a filha da mulher com quem ele estava tendo um encontro, provavelmente esse seria o melhor presente que ganharia em anos.

Assim que elas chegaram seu pai logo despachou ele e a garota para longe, o que visivelmente causou certo desconforto na mãe da menina. Só um cego não veria aquilo, mas seu pai, mesmo não tendo nenhum tipo de deficiência visual, era tapado o bastante para não perceber sinais tão escancarados.

Enquanto andava em direção à game house Adrian notou que a garota lhe seguia.

\- Você não precisa me seguir, pode ir para onde quiser e depois a gente se encontra em algum lugar. - Disse de forma simpática e a menina de cabelos curtos sorriu.

\- Tudo bem, eu sempre dou um jeito de ir pra game house quando minha mãe resolve ter esses encontros malucos por aqui. - Ele não pode deixar de sorrir também

\- Parece que nossos pais não são a única coisa que temos em comum. - Adrian continuou andando sem perceber que a garota ao seu lado ficou levemente enrubescida.

Quando chegaram em frente ao jogo Virtua Fighter Adrian parou e colocou a ficha na máquina escolheu um personagem chamado Lei Fei que tinha a aparência de um idoso com uma longa barba branca e roupas típicas da China. Quando começou a jogar dava para perceber que ele tinha bastante familiaridade com o personagem em questão, os golpes saiam de maneira fluida e suas mãos se movimentavam com muita agilidade. Depois de lutar contra alguns personagens e ganhar facilmente, finalmente parecia que estava ficando mais difícil e agora ele parecia ter certa dificuldade antes de derrotar seu oponente. O garoto conseguiu avançar muitos personagens, mas finalmente havia sido derrotado.

\- Vamos um mano a mano? - Adrian se assustou, não havia percebido que a garota continuava a lhe observar e hesitou pois se fosse jogar um partida contra ela agora iria perder todo o andamento do jogo. - Tudo bem, depois eu te ajudo a chegar novamente nesse estágio. - Por um momento ele pensou que aquela menina conseguia ler seus pensamentos.

\- Beleza. Vamos jogar.

\- A propósito, meu nome é Marinette. - Disse e inseriu uma nova ficha na máquina.

\- Eu sou o Adrian.

Os dois se voltaram para tela, Adrian escolheu novamente o personagem chamado Lei Fei, enquanto que Marinette escolheu uma personagem chamada Pai Chan que também vestia roupas tipicamente chinesas.

A tela de luta foi carregada e enquanto a contagem regressiva passava os dois adolescentes estavam muito concentrados e determinados a ganhar um do outro. Adrian achava que não seria muito difícil ganhar de Marinette, mas ela já tinha visto ele jogar e sabia que a luta ia ser bastante acirrada.

Quando a contagem regressiva acabou Marinette foi pra cima dele com tudo, o que acabou deixando-o surpreso. Ele não imaginava que ela seria tão boa, era muito difícil ter alguém usando aquela máquina, Virtua Fighter estava longe de ser o jogo preferido da galera por ali e era exatamente por isso que ele sempre jogava, pois se fosse ficar esperando outras máquinas serem desocupadas perderia mais tempo ficando de molho olhando outras pessoas jogarem do que realmente jogando.

Adrian tentava de todas as formas esquivar e golpeá-la, mas aquela partida já tinha se estendido demais e ele estava um pouco cansado de ter enfrentado todos aqueles NPCs, por fim acabou perdendo.

\- Uau! Você é muito boa nisso. - Ele disse com cara de derrotado.

\- Você também é. Não imaginava que ia encontrar alguém que também curtisse tanto esse jogo como eu.

\- Pois é, quase ninguém joga isso aqui. - Os dois riam alegremente. - Mas agora você vai ter que cumprir sua promessa, nós não vamos só chegar até aquele nível, nosso objetivo hoje é zerar o jogo.

\- Então vamos nessa. - Marinette estava contente por ter encontrado um parceiro de jogo. - Eu começo, você já deve estar um pouco cansado de ter jogado tantas partidas seguidas.

Os dois passaram um bom tempo jogando juntos, quando um perdia a rodada o outro assumia o lugar e assim ambos conseguiam ficar descansados e dar o melhor de si no jogo. O último NPC estava sendo bastante trabalhoso, os dois estavam cansados, mas ainda permaneciam jogando e nem se deram conta de quanto tempo havia passado. Era a vez de Adrian e tanto ele como o NPC estavam com a barra de energia quase sem HP, ele tentava a todo custo desviar dos golpes do oponente para se manter vivo até ter a oportunidade de contra atacar, quando enfim o NPC abriu a guarda ele não perdeu a oportunidade e deu o golpe certeiro. Marinette gritou de felicidade e Adrian acabou abraçando ela no calor do momento, os dois comemoravam muito felizes aquela vitória.

\- Marinette. - A voz de sua mãe lhe chamava. - Está na hora de ir embora. - Ela estava esperando na entrada da game house.

Marinette retirou o celular do bolso e se espantou ao ver que já tinham se passado duas horas e meia. Olhou para Andrian com o semblante cabisbaixo como quem diz a brincadeira acabou e realmente tinha acabado. Ela já estava indo embora quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro.

\- Espera um pouco. Me empresta seu celular. - O pedido dele era bastante estranho, mas mesmo espantada acabou que colocou o celular na mão dele.

Adrian digitava rapidamente alguma informação, enquanto ela morria de curiosidade. Ao terminar ele virou a tela para que ela pudesse ver o que tinha feito.

\- É o meu número. Depois me manda uma mensagem pra gente poder conversar. - O sorriso dele era encantador.

\- Ah! Claro. - Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de sair de encontro a sua mãe.

Elas se dirigiam para fora do shopping e Marinette não pode deixar de olhar várias vezes para o contato salvo em seu celular onde estava escrito Adrian e um emoji de coração na frente, aquilo era muito fofo.

\- Ah Gabriel me disse que hoje era aniversário do filho dele, parece que vocês se deram bem. - A mãe dela comentou.

\- Puxa, sério? Ele não disse nada sobre isso, mas ele é um garoto legal. - Muito, muito legal ela completava em seus pensamentos.

Rapidamente ela começou a escrever uma mensagem de felicitações para Adrian.

Adrian sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça e rapidamente foi ver a mensagem.

" **_Acabei de saber que hoje era seu aniversário, não tive a oportunidade de falar pessoalidade, mas de qualquer forma desejo-lhe felicidades. HAPPY BIRTHDAY._**

 ** _Marinette_**."

Adrian sentiu seu coração leve e sorriu sozinho ao ler a mensagem dela, com toda certeza esse ano seu aniversário seria feliz.


End file.
